1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to solid propellant gas generators and is particularly directed to solid propellant fluorine gas generators formed from phosphorus containing fluoride compounds.
2. Description of Prior Art
From U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,963,542; 3,980,509 and 4,003,771 it is learned that solid propellants which produce fluorine atoms have been formulated. However, these solid propellants suffer from two drawbacks. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,542 high molecular weight gases (BF.sub.3 and CF.sub.4) are generated which have an adverse gasdynamic effect on the performance of chemical lasers.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,980,509 and 4,003,771 alkali metal fluoride sequestering agents are employed to eliminate the high molecular weight gaseous fluorides, and metallic additives are employed as fuels. Both of these methods result in a decreased yield of the desired gaseous products.